


Transparent Darkness

by Bitterjellylegs



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Mentions of Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterjellylegs/pseuds/Bitterjellylegs
Summary: Alone, bruised, battered and afraid, young Kurei is found in the woods. After a certain demon-his father-takes him in, Kurei finds that maybe people aren't that bad after all.*Abandoned*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I actually wrote this awhile back and even posted it but the grammar and spelling was awful and I lost interest in it to be frankly honest so I took it down and checked it so here I am posting it again! Please comment! :D

 

_White, so very white. But cold...my fingers and toes could barely move if at all. There are trees all around me, where am I? I can't move to... tired...the darkness closes around me._

_When I wake up again it's still cold. My body is warmer though. Why? I glance down at myself. Transparent black flames lick my body in a kind but sinister manner. I manage to move my arms up and around myself. After slowly warming up with the help of the flames that confuse me, but...it's too cold to think clearly, I get up. My small body sways and complains at the sudden movement. I look up as more white drifts from the sky and I begin to rub my arms unconsciously._

_A soft sound of crunching gets louder as it draws near. I turn to face the sound and see a tall man standing between two trees. I feel a slightly familiar sensation and growl lighty, my warning weak and pitiful in my dry and horse throat. The man chuckled lightly and spoke._

_"My, my. A precious little darling like you stuck out here? How did that happen?" he smiled pitifully through a scowl as he looked me up and down._

_"Che" his lip raised in disapproval, "Azazel hasn't taken care of you at all. Well now, it seems that he's given up already. Kurei, there's no need to worry, daddy's gonna bring you home."_  

_For some reason that name reminded me of something. But a sharp, piercing pain ended my thoughts and I screamed and collapsed, and once again darkness consumed me. But all I could hear were shrieking cries and guttural screams._          

_I'm on a cloud, far away from worries far away from the people who scared me. Far far away, forever. Am I dead? I hope not. I have to find out what that man wanted. Did he kill me? Where am I? What am I on? A cloud? Surely not. A Bed? But beds aren't this soft, especially in Gehenna. Oh wait, I went through the Gehenna gait a while ago, there’s no way I'm still there._

_My conscious re-surfaced and I became aware of the sounds around me._

_" –major bruising....hairline fractures...yes it's a demon...it has holy water burns...brain damage..."_

_What? What do those words mean? Bruising? Hairline fracture? I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't._

_"Doctor the patient is showing signs of awareness,"_

_"Alright wake the patient up,"_

_I heard the sound of something sliding, then the sound of sharp metal on plastic seemed to pierce my ears. I soon felt my previous drowsiness fade away slowly. I noted three or four presences in the room. One with the same presence as the man in the... forest is what it's called, I think. My eyes slowly open and I notice the man sitting beside me._

_"Da-" I begin to say._

_"Shh rest your throat, you've had a bad day." he said. I nod, my cheeks flushed at the thought of what I was going to say._

_"Little Kurei, I am your father," he smiled, "I hope we get along."_

Today is the day I finally get out of that cloud trap. Father said it was a 'hospital', a place for sick and injured. Every day he would come by with a small present wrapped neatly in a bow and paper, it was nice.

 It is different here. People don't hurt me like they did in the darkness. I hope I never go back there. I heard the now familiar sound of Father's footsteps in the distance coming closer and the twist of the golden doorknob. I smiled in delight at him and he chuckled.

"Kurei, you make it seem like I am the highlight of your day!" he chuckled some more and my face flushed.

“Well I mean you are the only person who vists me,” I murmured to myself, deflating slightly.

"Come on now, you're finally leaving. Why don't you cheer up?" he smiled and gathered my things. I watched his cape and the way it rippled with his movement. This man, Mephisto, my Father. He confused me, what with his little amusing beard, odd expressions and peculiar clothes.

Once he finished I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I hopped down and Father took my gown thingy off and put trousers, a t-shirt and a coat on me. He lifted me back onto the bed and put my socks and shoes on. I jumped off again and he smiled.

"Kurei, I think you're going to like your room. I tried to make it as fun as possible!" I looked up at him confused.

"Fun? What's that?" Father just looked at me with a horrified expression. He picked me up and ran to the nearest door.

"Kurei, I'm not going to stop showing you fun until you are unable to breath with laughter!" he unlocked the door and went in.

A large room with a bed that could hold ten people was there. A bookshelf that took up one wall filled with boxes and books and other various things. A large box is in one corner and another one looms above, higher up. Father took my shoes off and set me down.

"Why did you put shoes on me just to take them off again?" I asked.

"Why would you walk around in socks?" he countered. I huffed and blew up my cheeks.

"Come on let's play a game!" he said. He took my hand and gently pulled me over to a corner of the bookshelf. He looked at it a while before pulling out one of the small blue boxes.

"I suppose I should start you out on something simple but...yeah let's just do this," he tugged me over to a blob. He told me to wait for a second. He started fiddling with some black box on a table then one on the wall. Suddenly the wall box burst with light and colours and in shock I fell back onto the blob. Father turned to look at me and giggled.

"It's only a television, no need to fret!" he came over to me holding two black objects and once again lifted me up into his arms. He sat back into the blob and set me on his lap.

"What we're sitting on is a beanbag, did you know that?" I shook my head and continued staring at the 'television'. The colours dancing around were fascinating. Father handed me one of the black objects and tucked his hands at my tummy. I giggled as he tickled me lightly. When he stopped he explained what a game is and how to play. Once we started it was really fun! Seeing something on a box move with what you do with your hands was amazing! When we finished Dad started telling me things about Assiah.

"Since you will now live here, you will have to go to school,"

"W-will I have to be alone?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, don't worry you will go to school in a small town not far from here. I will be with you every other time you're not in school, alright?" I nodded and he smiled.

"There is someone at that school, who needs a friend and I'm sure you can get along with him!" I smiled at his reassurance and hugged him. A friend. That sounds nice. Father's breathing and beating heart was so soothing. This time, when I slept, it wasn't so bad.

 

 

 

As the limo pulled out I was jittering in excitement and fear. I had spent the past two weeks learning about Assiah and it's customs. It really is interesting.... better than the darkness. I shake my head to get rid of the thought. I look down at my hands and that they are shaking I will them to stop, glaring as hard as possible. But then Father put his hand over mine.

"Don't fret Kurei, humans are mostly harmless. They won't even know the difference between you and a demon, since I've sealed your heart. Hopefully you'll be friends with a very special little boy," he then put a hand on my head and rubbed it hard. My eyes began to spin.

"See now you're fine."

I smiled up at him. He handed me a small box Father explained to be a ‘DS’ and I began to play. Before I knew it, we came to a stop. I put the DS in my small bag and followed Father out of the car. Once I saw all the big and small people staring at us I hid behind him. He put his hand around me and we walked but stopped when someone called out to him.

"Mephisto, what in the name of god are you doing here?" The man who said that had two boys by his sides. They looked to be my age. I peered ever-so-slightly around Father but was spotted by one of the boys.

"Why are you hiding behind him like Yukio does?" his wide blue eyes seemed to see into me. He stepped around Father to get a better look at me. I almost made to move behind Dad some more but stopped. Get a hold of yourself, I thought to myself. You shouldn't be scared of someone who looks as harmless as him. I stepped away from Dad and stuck my hand out.

"Kurei!" I all but yelled in my nervousness. The boy looked at me with a curious expression, also a shocked one. I waved my hand again and puffed my cheeks out. Father patted me on the head.

"Little one, you have to tell him your full name and say nice to meet you,"

"Mephisto, who is that child? Why are you calling him 'little one'," The man asked angrily.

"Come now Shirou, I wouldn't just abduct a child, now would I?" the man's- Shirou's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. I looked at Father in confusion, not understanding his words.

"Shirou, Yukio, Rin, this is Kurei Pheles. Please be nice to him,"

"So your name is Kurei? That's kinda cool! I'm Rin!" Rin smiled.

"N-nice t-to meet you, my name is Yukio Okumura," Yukio said. With the warm reception, I smiled myself and it felt like I was gaining confidence.

"Rin, Yukio, do you mind showing Kurei around? I need to talk with Mephisto," Yukio nodded and Rin shouted 'of course'. Rin grabbed my hand and ran towards the school.

"You're in the first grade right?" Rin asked and I remembered a previous conversation with Father.

"Yeah I think so, why?"

"That's great you're in the same class as me and Yukio! I might get a friend!" I blushed lightly but smiled.

“But we're already friends!" I stated. This boy will be really fun to be around. I know it! When we got to the classroom I noticed that the teacher looked at Rin with a really mean face. I scowled slightly but stopped as she looked at me.

"You must be Kurei-kun right? Please wait here beside me until everyone arrives." I nodded slightly still annoyed at her. Once all of the other kids came and sat down my nervousness returned. All of the eyes were on me and I swallowed, feeling like ants were crawling all over me. I scanned the room for Rin and Yukio and relaxed once I saw Rin smile at me. We've never met before but I already feel like I've been friends with him since forever.

"Okay class, settle down, we have a new student I want to introduce," All eyes landed on me again and I tried my best not to run to Rin or do something worse. I felt the feeling of the flames at the edge of my mind. I checked myself quickly but nothing was there. They were a relaxing presence though. After I had calmed they disappeared.

"So this is Kurei Pheles-kun. Kurei-kun is just starting school so be nice alright? Kurei-kun, you can sit over there by the window."

The teacher spoke about these odd symbols that apparently meant words. On the little empty book I was told to write things on, I attempted to copy them. After looking down at my handy-work I smiled. Not bad for my first time! A bell rang suddenly and I jumped at the piercing sound.

"Everyone, you can take out your bento boxes. Class will resume in ten minutes." The teacher took out a book and read. Confused, I made my way to Rin and Yukio with my bag.

"Is a bento this thing?" I asked and I took a small wrapped box out of my bag.

"Yes but if you have a smaller one you eat of that for this lunch break" Yukio replied. I looked through my bag and spotted it. After returning the larger one to my bag I opened it. Half of it is rice and the other is a mixture of fruits and vegetables. I shoved a large amount of rice into my mouth.

"Thanks Yuki!" I said through the rice. Rin laughed at me and did the same, but instead gave thanks for his food. I clapped my hands together in the same manner as him.

"Itadekimasu!" I said around my rice. Rin and I began laughing together. Yukio looked at us with a smile.

"Ahh! Yukio you smiled!" he looked in shock at me "I mean you didn't smile before now so... I was surprised?" I am confused.

"Oh it was just, I-I didn't know what Kurei-kun was like and was n-nervous." his words seemed to get smaller and quieter as he spoke.

"Do you know Yukio wants to become a doctor when he grows up?! I think that he'll be great at it!"

"Ahh- Rin don't tell him that!" Yukio's face flushed as I looked at him with curiosity.

"I don't know what a doctor is but I'm sure you'll be great at it!" The twins looked at me with paired expressions of shock.

"How don't you know what a doctor is?! You've gone to a hospital before haven't you!?"

"Yeah I have but what does that have to do with a doctor?"I looked to each of them worried at my apparent lack of knowledge. I should get Father to teach me more things later.

"A doctor is the person who treats you in a hospital and a nurse assists the doctor," Yukio said. I nodded and we continued eating. Until the bell rang again we only talked about some small things like how I don't know anything, if I'm a foreigner because of my silvery-white hair and how odd it looked with bits of navy on the end. And about Rin and Yukio living in a monastery. They said it's a place where god is worshipped also that I should come over sometime.

As the day continued I grew fonder of Rin and Yukio. Rin's hyperactive personality and Yukio's sweet and shy one. But even through the fun (yes I know what that is now) I couldn't ignore the words or stares of others directed towards Rin. As I made my way to the bathroom at the long break someone yanked my arm.

"Hey new kid, it'd be better if you stayed away from the demon and his wimpy brother. You'll get killed by the demon. I'm sure he's done it before. Although you could be one to," he said. I could feel the hairs on my neck stand up in anger. Before I knew it I was on top of the boy punching him. The pain from my knuckles and his swelling face were not enough to stop me.

Rin saw me and pulled me off of him before I could do anything worse.

"WE'RE NOT DEMONS!! WE'RE NOT!!" I yelled at him. Rin pulled me into a hug. Judging by the glance I got of his pained face I knew he was used to this. I growled but clutched his tee shirt as if nothing else mattered. I heard an adult come down the hall.

"Rin! Get off that boy! Don't go near him!" They said. I pulled away from Rin quickly.

"Rin-kun did nothing wrong! Leave him alone!"

"Then who did this?" The teacher demanded.

"I did! That boy called me and Rin-kun demons and said that Yukio was wimpy and that Rin-kun had killed someone before! He deserved to get punched!" I panted having to yell out the long sentence. The teacher scowled and took me and Rin my our wrists and started dragging us down the hall.

"Wait! You don't need to take Rin-kun with you! He did nothing wrong!" The teacher stopped angrily and all but shoved Rin out of his hands. He asked an older student that was standing by to get another teacher for the boy on the ground. As I was dragged into a room I noticed Rin trailing behind looking worried. I smiled and him and mouthed that I was going to be alright he nodded but stayed where he was.

A little while later I was on a chair outside the room after having been yelled at for a long time. I was used to it so it didn’t bother me that much. Father had been called and was on his way. I fiddled with the hem of my t-shirt while I waited. Once I heard Father's familiar footsteps I tensed up. What would he think? I hope he won't hate me. I didn't look up when he stopped in front of me and my eyes welled up. Please don't let me go back to the darkness! My mind screamed. Anything but that! I can't handle more time spent holding open wounds or crying at the death-like screams.

"Hey, don't worry little one," he crouched down and I could see him through my long fringe. I sniffed and he moved my hair out of the way.

"I am never going send you back and once I deal with these silly teachers I'll get you ice cream to cheer you up. But don't do it again alright?" his voice was barely a whisper but it was enough to stop my tears. When I calmed down I gave him a hug.

"Sir Pheles, I would like you to be more serious. Kurei-kun assaulted another student. You should not be so lackadaisical." Father scowled and stood up. He loomed over the small teacher.

"I would appreciate it Sensei, if first of all you would not take such a one-sided view on the matter and secondly you would even begin to think you know anything about our private circumstances."

The teacher took a step back at what Father said. He then scowled.

"Sir Pheles, a child is getting stitches because of that-that thing you call a child!" Father's lip raised in utter disgust.

"Sensei, I will make very sure that you don't come back to this school tomorrow if you treat an innocent child like this," The teacher raised hand but lowered it knowing it would do more harm than good.

Father took my hand and we strolled down the corridors to the front door. When we went outside the man called Shirou was there with Rin and Yukio.

"Shirou, what a surprise! Why would you wait for us?"

"Rin and Yukio were worried and Kurei so they decided to wait. Couldn't exactly go on without them, not when they were waiting for a friend," I looked between Dad and Shirou and figured that they must have made up since Shirou was pretty mad at Dad this morning.

I went over to Rin and Yukio.

"Kurei, are you alright? The mean Sensei got you didn't he?" Rin asked.

"Yes I'm fine, Father said that the teacher wouldn't be here in the morning," Rin laughed and hit me on the shoulder heavily.

"Rin! Don't do that! You'll hurt Kurei!" Rin and I looked at Yukio like he was an alien. Then Rin froze.

"Ahh Kurei sorry I didn't mean it!"

"What? What are you talking about? It didn't hurt, the things Asteroth and everyone else did were much worse." I noticed Shirou looked down sharply at the names. He returned to staring very madly at Father. Father was whistling and looking in the other direction.

After we all talked for a while Shirou said that he should get home before people started getting worried. After waving at Rin and Yukio until they were out of sight, I got very tired. This school place is very hard. I crawled into the pink limo slowly. After Father had sat in I rested my head on his lap.

"Maybe I'll get you your treat tomorrow, you've had a long day." he started to pet my hair slowly and I started drifting to sleep. Whenever Father is with me, I can also sleep better.     


	2. Chapter 2

Day after day I went to school for the same one reason, Rin and Yukio. The hard stares and rude teachers made the day worse but Rin and Yukio always helped. I was surprised when one day, Yukio asked me if we could talk. As we did he suddenly thanked me.

"Thanks Kurei, you know you're helping Rin a lot by just being here. He's getting into less and less fights and it makes me proud to see that!" Yukio finished with a shy but broad smile that I couldn't resist to join.

"Would I do anything less for my two best friends?" he blushed but pulled my hand back to the classroom. He suddenly stopped, his face as white as chalk.

"Yukio? Yukio? What's the matter?" I tried asking him but he didn't respond I looked to where he was looking and saw a black liquid-like demon, bubbling and crawling away. I looked from Yukio to the demon and back. I realized that he must be terrified of it. He's frightened. I need to help.

The demon began to shimmer and it became hard to see it. The demon's eyes swiveled in their sockets before looking at me. I scowled intensely at the demon, feeling my flames once again. The demon began to hurry away and I squinted to follow it's trail. I wonder why I can't see it so well? I shrugged and turned to Yukio who had some colour in his face again. The bell rang before I could open my mouth.

 

 

A few years later and I'm in the fifth grade. I know Dad wants to send me to True Cross middle school. I keep on trying to tell Rin but it's so hard to. I know after every time he fights he comes to me for help. If I can't help him when he needs it the most, what kind of best friend would I be? I also know that if I tell him sooner rather than later that he'd try and apply as well. But I don't think I could handle Rin being disappointed if he can't get in. As I lay in my little fabric sea I heard a knock.

"Come in," I said while sitting up. Dad walked in and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Kurei, you might have forgotten your original self but I need you to be able to protect yourself," I stiffened slightly and his formal tone.

"Come on Dad, why so serious?" I chuckled nervously, it’s so rare from him to talk to me like that.

"Something is coming and you need as much help as you can get. I'm going to send you to Kendo and mixed martial arts lessons in the new school year. Alright?" I could hear an underlying tone of worry but also his usual mischievous one. I nodded, although confused at his concern, I somehow knew it was necessary.

The next day when I had been dropped off at the small school I saw Shirou with the twins. I ran up to them.

 

"Hello!" I greeted. They replied curtly with 'hey' , 'hello' and 'its good to see you again'. After Shirou left I noticed how gloomy Rin looked and rubbed his head.

"Whatever they did, I'm sure they deserved it. Just don't be so rough alright?" I removed my hand and Yukio glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders because it couldn't be helped.

After a few more days I worked up the courage to talk to Rin. I pulled him out of Yukio's hearing.

"Rin, I'm going to true cross middle school. I'm really sorry I can't go to the same middle school as you but my Dad said another one wouldn't meet up to his standards. He said this school was bad enough," I remembered my first day. Rin ducks his head and bites his lip.

"Yeah? Sorry I'm to poor for you," I heard him mutter, his voice strained. My hairs stood on end with my anger. I grab Rin by his collar and pull him to me forcefully. With the height difference he was on his tippy-toes.

"Rin, if you honestly think I'm going by choice I don't know what kind of best friend you are!" I shove him down forcefully and run out the door. I ran to the small playground Rin and I always play in. I run to the tunnel and crouch inside. I curl my knees up to myself and stare at small bug attempting to climb up the curved walls. Feeling the cold of the concrete seep into me.

It wasn't long before I hear Shiratori's arrogant voice close by. I heard a whimpering sound and I quickly looked to see what he's doing. When I see him with a knife, skinning a puppy alive, I don't know what overcame me. One second, I'm hugging my knees in a play-tunnel, the next I'm pinning down Shiratori while growling.

The punches I give him are far beyond the power I'd normally use. Once he fell unconscious, I calmed. I look to the puppy, I hope it's still alive. The puppy's panting became all I could hear as I ran to the nearest vet. Tears streamed down my face as I run holding the puppy in my blood-soaked coat.As I burst through the doors all time seemed to stop. I ran to the desk but the girl wouldn't move. I yell, but she gives no answer. My tears flow harder, falling onto the puppy who's breathing eased slightly.

"Calm down Kurei, they can't help that puppy but you can," I look around for the source of my father’s voice. His voice was everywhere but nowhere. I nod, my own breathing calming.

"Will the puppy to be back to the way she was before," I look up worried.

“You need to imagine her as healthy and strong,” His soothing words drifting to me.

"But I haven't seen her before!" My worry grew at the thought of her dying.

"Shh, you know what a healthy puppy looks like. Will her to be like one." I nodded again and l looked intently at the small dog. As her breathing returned, I started to grin as her wounds started melding closed.

 

"Dad can I keep her? I don't want Shiratori to get her again." He sighed.

"If you deal with picking out what she needs and don't complain about her being a nuisance when she's bigger," My cheeks puffed out.

"I would never do something like that!" I huffed.

"You still act like you did when you were younger," he laughed then the sound became wispy. Before long, his presence vanished. Time began again and the desk-lady looked down at me.

"Does your puppy need help, little boy?" I snap out of my daydream and look at her.

"She did. But not anymore," I walk off in a daze but she calls me back.

"Little boy! Are you or your dog bleeding?" She asked. I shake my head but then a man in a white coat comes out of a door. At the sight of me he walks over and crouches down. He holds his hands out for my puppy but I pull away.

"I just want to talk a look at it alright?" he asks kindly. I scowl but hand her over. He unwraps my coat and grimaces at the sight of all the blood. He looks at me and began to say something but stops as he sees my face. He takes a metal thing from around his neck and puts one end to my puppy's chest and the other in his ears. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey kid, if you come with me I'll just clean her off alright?" As he went through the door I follow after him. A semi-large room is on the other side, with a large dog-bath, kennels and a metal table. I follow in awe of the cleanliness and the sight of things I've never seen.

The man went to the bath and I run up beside him. As he holds my puppy in one hand he lifts a grate from the ground and puts it over the bath. I watch intently as he places her down gently and moderates the small shower-head temperature.He runs the warm water over her and as the blood begins to wash away, a white coat is shown. The vet lathers shampoo into her fur and continues washing.After wrapping her in a blanket and putting her on the table the vet checked her for some stuff. I watch from one end of the table debating with myself on what to call her. If I ask Dad he'd just come up with some silly name or just give her the name of an anime character. I sighed. Maybe something related to white? Blanco? That's a good name for a dog but it doesn't suit her. Alabaster! Yes, it's perfect! I'll call her Bas or something for short. I smiled and noticed the vet was looking at me.

"You're dog is fine, but why was she covered in so much blood? Are you bleeding? Mind if I take a look?" he grabs a damp cloth and crouches down to me. I lift my shirt and he rubs my tummy lightly. I giggle at the ticklish sensation and he stops, the blood gone. He frowns slightly.

"Where did all that blood come from?" he asks accusingly. The door slams open and we both jump.

"Kurei! I've been looking all over for you! If it wasn't for some guy who'd seen you..." Rin trailed off. I saw him look down sadly before walking up to me. He looked up, a determined look was on his face now. How he can cycle through so many emotions at once is beyond me.

 

"I'm sorry for what I said. I never meant any of it. Now come on, Mephisto started ordering people around like crazy once I told him you ran from school,"

"Just a second Rin I need to get Bas," I turned to the table and started picking up the small sleeping puppy before the vet stopped me.

"Kid, I want your guardian to come collect her, okay?" he asked. I turned my head to look at him angrily but nodded. I grabbed Rin's hand and start running out of the small clinic but my head collides with someone’s crotch. The person grunts and I look up. The sight of my Dad's scrunched up face and my action makes my face go tomato red.

"S-s-sorry Dad!" I yell before covering my face. I hear a small strained laugh come from him. How I wish i could hide in a hole, I cry in my head feeling like I’ll never live this down.

"Kurei, your strength is to be admired but it would help only in other situations," I hear the footsteps of the vet come up behind us.

"You’re this child's father correct? Do you own a dog called 'Bas'?" he asks. I huff at his bluntness, my previous embarrassment gone.

"Bas is a nickname. Her name is Alabaster," I say.

"Yes Alabaster is our puppy. If you have a problem with it, I don't care to hear it. Kurei, get Bas we're leaving now." I wonder what the vet said that made Dad annoyed. I walk around the vet and get Bas. It must be one of those grown-up things. If this is what it makes people do, I don't want to grow up. I wrap Bas in the towel and pick her up. As we were about to leave, Dad turns around.

"I almost forgot! I can't leave you unpaid for your towel and service!" he grins and pulls out a two thousand yen note and places it on the desk. Dad ushered us into his limo as he pulls out his phone and calls someone.

"You can go home now....Yes I've got them both...Of course I'll bring him back who do you think I am? Some sort of child stealer!?...Yes, yes back to the monastery I know," he snapped the filp-phone shut, the small key rings swaying. As we pulled up to the monastery I saw Shirou looking mad as he usally does when he deals with Dad. I left Bas to sleep on the seat and get out with Rin.

"Jeez, the two of you are so troublesome!" Shirou exclaimed. Dad sighed but rubbed my head. I flushed and pouted at the action.

"Well Kurei's just like me when I was an ignorant brat!" He laughed hard and clutched his belly.

"Hey! I'm no ignorant brat! But I know you are!" I shout in frustration. Dad and Shirou start laughing but I calm down. Rin and I meet eyes and we begin laughing as well.

 

On the way home Bas started to stir. Once she took in her surroundings she curled back down on my lap and slept some more. Feeling tired myself, after punching Shiratori and saving Bas, my eyes drooped. When we got home I dragged my feet up the stairs to my room. I curled up myself, in my little sea, holding Bas protectively. Her soft breath and the voice of my Dad carrying through the walls was calming. The quiet hum of the electronics in my room lulled me to sleep.

But the darkness still invaded my mind. The endless pain. My weak body shaking with my sobs. The monsters towering over me, like children playing with their favorite toy. Then the warmth of my flames spread over my body as they tried to heal and protect me. The stop and starts of time as I angered and calmed.

What is this? A Memory or a nightmare? What would the difference be? I felt something cool my body and the darkness disappeared. I was thrown from one memory from the next, before I stayed in one.

 

 

 

I ran around the corner, a jar of sweets in my hands. I was looking forward to seeing the twins faces as I gave them their birthday present. Dad had dropped me off, but hadn't wanted to come in, saying he'd be the center of attention. I entered the monastery, knowing full well no-one minded.

Rin and Yukio heard my arrival and ran to me. When Rin's eyes spotted the jar they sparkled.

"They for me?" he asked, excited.

"They're for you AND Yukio," I laughed at him. Shirou came in behind me and took the jar out of my hands.

"Giving them this much sweets will make their teeth fall out!" he smiled and walked to the kitchen where we followed him. When we all got in Shirou unwrapped a large package he had been holding. As he held up three santa-suits in our size we all grinned from ear to ear. We took them and ran to the twins bedroom. After sloppily putting it on, we made our way to the kitchen.

We all happily ate and as I was staying the night, it ended up that Rin and I slept on Rin's bunk. After stuffing ourselves and flopping onto the bed in unison, we slept till the afternoon. I

 

I stir slightly feeling my bed dip but I soon return to the swirling memories.


	3. Chapter 3

I hug Bas tighter at the sudden breeze in my room. I throw my hand out to cover myself with my sheets but hit someone in the face instead.

"Gahk!" the person falls back, apparently unaffected by the punch I gave them. I will never admit to the sound I made. Ever.

"Hah. Big brother said you'd do something more interesting. How disappointing." The intruder’s voice is dreary and monotonous but still somehow interesting. As my eyes adjust to the rude awakening I see the man -scratch that- more like older teenager. I hear a quiet yawn from below me and I sit up, putting Bas on my lap.

"Why are you here?" I ask him.

"That is odd, normally human children ask who I am or scream. Why don't you do this?" I huff a little.

"Why be normal? Normalness leads to sadness."

"What do your peers think of that?"

"Well I only have two friends so I don't care what others think,"

"Don't you want more of these 'friends'?"

"Well if they were as nice and caring as Rin and Yukio then, maybe. But I'd rather care for my only two friends a lot then care for a lot of friends not as much,"

"You are so much like big brother. I can really see how you are his child."

"Who are you and why are you here?" I lean against my backboard. It doesn't seem like he wants to hurt me or take me. A barely audible sigh leaves his lips and he turns the lights on. I squint at the sudden light but my eyes adjust quickly.

"I suppose in human concepts I would be your 'uncle'. You can call me that or Amaimon, I don't care much. Do you have any candy?" I place Bas on the bed and head to a drawer by the TV. After handing Amaimon a packet of lollipops he perched on the end of the bed board.

When I get back to my spot on the bed Bas had woken up. She had been growling at Amaimon but when she saw me she tried climbing over the heavy covers but fell on her face. When I lifted her up she wagged her tail playfully.

"Are you feeling better now?" I smile as she ran around the bed chasing my hand. After falling again someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said. When Dad walked in and saw Amaimon it seemed as if his eyes bulged from shock.

"Amaimon, if you have done anything to-"

"Brother why do you always think so badly of me?" Amaimon spat his lollypop stick and put in another. Dad's curly bit of hair twitched.

"Amaimon, mind coming out here?" He said with the grin I  recognised as the one Dad has when he’s super angry.

"Dad what's the problem?"

"Ooh brother you let him call you 'dad'?"

"Amaimon shut up!"

"Dad! Language!"

"Oh sorry, Amaimon," he sighed, "just don't be you."

"What are you talking about Brother?" Dad turned around looking very tired.

"Kurei, if he does anything you know where I am," I always think it's kind of odd how Dad barely ever sleeps. He called it insosnia or something. Or is it insomia? Insomnia?

But when I've seen him sleep;  on his desk or the couch, he looks handsome. Peaceful too I suppose, without the look of worry or the one he gets when that woman comes to his office. I don't think he likes her. When I look to Amaimon I see him trying to eat one of my game boxes.

"There are nicer things then a plastic box you know!" he turns to me and points at the now empty lolly bag.

"But I finished them."

"What?!? There was like lots of them!" I go to the locker and pull out another bag of sweets. I can see why Dad gets so annoyed around him. He's the kind of person he doesn't like I suppose. Amaimon took them and jumped to the window sill. I had forgotten the window was open.

"Thanks for the sweets, umm Big brother's son."

"My name is Kurei!"

"Goodbye, I might see you again, I don't know." He shrugged slightly and jumped out the window.

"There are things such as doors you know," I say to the night. I close the window and turn the light off. Why is my family so weird? Mean too but they don't count. Wait. Who? In my thoughts I trip over something and fall flat on the ground.

"Oww!" I yelp and hold my sore chin and turn to look at what tripped me. A rock. Well, I should just sleep. I must be seeing things.

 

At the graduation ceremony, I hand Rin a slip of paper with my house number on it.

"What's this?" he asks, unfolding the paper.

"I don't want to lose my friend. You have a house phone, call me off of that," I smile slightly.

"Kurei, I don't know what to do," his voice was quite.

"Rin, my home has an open door, my ears need no invitation to listen to you,"

"There you go saying weird things again!" We laugh and push each other around a bit.

"Kurei! Amaimon is scaring people, we've got to go," Dad was walking toward us swinging his umbrella around.

"Don't worry Rin-kun I'll bring Kurei over to you tomorrow," I laugh at how much Rin's face brightens.

When I was in the middle of playing Skyrim, the phone on my bedside locker began to ring. I paused the game and picked it up.

"Hello? Pheles here," I sit on the bed.

"Haha, you sound kinda professional!" After hearing Rin I laugh with him and lay down.

"To what do I owe the honor of you calling?" I laugh a little.

"You know, you sound like your Dad!"

"Well he likes to talk fancy, and being around him all the time rubbed off I suppose? Why did you call anyway?"

"I wanted to try it out! The number I mean! I'm sure I'll remember it!"

"If you could remember other important things as well that would help!"

"Geez you sound like Yukio!" I hear him utter something.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow alright!" I heard him drop the phone before putting it on the stand. After hearing the dial tone I put my own phone down.

I hear the curtains flutter and look up.

"I came for more candy." Amaimon was, once again, perched on the window sill. This time he didn't have his brown coat on. He looks better with it off. As I got up Bas ran out from under the bed (her new favorite place) and started barking at Amaimon again. Her high-pitched barks echoed around the large room.

"Why can't you buy your own sweets? Also, you already know where they are!" I took the bag out and threw it to him.

"But then I wouldn't be able to see you. You're more interesting than humans." he replied, busying himself with the sweets in the bag.

"You make it seem as though I'm not human,"

"Hmm, so that's how brother is going to do it. That's sad." At his lack of answer I sit down on my beanbag and Bas jumped on my lap. I continued my game, even with his stares. After a half hour of tense playing I snapped.

"If you are not going to play then just go!" Bas jumps at my outburst.

"Do you have any more candy?" I feel like yelling at him in frustration! "Oh I suppose I can play." He jumps from the window sill and picks out a game.

"I heard you talking earlier, who were you talking to?" He put the game in and sat awkwardly on another beanbag.

"Just a friend on the phone," I clicked the multiplayer button, he had picked Street Fighter.

"Is that the one you were talking about before?" We picked our players and began playing.

"Yeah, why?"

"It didn't seem like he was happy. Maybe he is sad as humans say."

"How did you hear?"

"'Cause I could. Why don't you do something for your 'friend'. I believe presents are popular? Or show him something that would make him happy?" I'm surprised that he can give actual advice. I pause the game and he looks at me.

"Why did you stop it?"

"I wanted to say thanks. I had thought that you felt no emotions at all but...yeah."

"Gratitude is odd. But love is weirder."

"Yeah, you're right." I smile at the ground. Amaimon, how do you know these things? We begin to play again, cycling through a few games. At sundown, he left. Nothing more than a shadow in the dark. I notice something on the ground.

"Did he leave another rock?!"

After thinking for a while, busying Bas with a small toy I had gotten her, I went to Dad's office. I knocked on the large mahogany doors.

"Yes, come in." After pushing the large doors open Dad's face did a complete one-eighty. I smiled with him and went to his desk where he put me on his lap. He turned to the windows where all of Academy Town could be seen, the lights twinkling in the dark.

"Now, what troubles you?"

"I want to know what would make Rin happy. Maybe he's sad about us going to different schools?"

"Why are you taking it so well? Are you not sad about it as well?"

"I am, of course, but I can't really explain it but I feel like we will meet soon enough.”

"Ha, how ironic you will have both our powers." It felt like he was saying that more to himself.

"What do you mean?" I ask anyway.

"You have clairvoyance like your mother, a useful skill I suppose." I look up at him. He seems...distant.

"What is mother like?"

"She is odd, a detached sort of person. Only acts on her own ideals," he sighed, "It can be quite irritating."

"Do you still like her?" He looked down at me.

"When another takes your heart, it is hard to like to the one who once clouded it."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll understand in time, surely in time. Anyways, what was this about cheering Rin up?" After telling him the whole story he rubbed his chin.

"Well, he enjoys sweets does he not?"

"But if I give him sweets Shirou would blew a fuse!"

"Blow a fuse? Where did you hear that from?" He rubbed my head making my hair puff up.

"Rin says it sometimes is all."

"Hmm, how about that blue jem? You know the one on the silver chain."

"But that's something important!"

"Kurei, if you give something important to you to Rin, I'm sure he'd be happy. Tell him to give it back to you when you meet again." I looked down at my hands, thinking it over. I suppose that if Rin gave me something important to him I'd be happy. I jumped off Dad's lap.

"Thanks Dad!" I ran out the door to my room. When I got in Bas did her high-pitched bark.

"Hey Bas, were you lonely?" I laughed and lifted her up."Geez, you're getting heavy! Well huskies are big aren't they." I walked over to my bedside-locker and opened the drawer. I took out the necklace with a frosted blue jem that gently swung  back and forth. I set it down on the table, being careful not to set it to close to the edge.

I spot a black box of an old forgotten game and pick it up. 'Super Mario'. The first game I ever played with Dad. I remember that day like it was yesterday. But...I was five. How come I can't remember anything before that? I shake my head as I get a headache.  
_

The trip to the monastery was unusually dull. Light rain and the dark clouds made the world grey, dull, numb. In the future something bad will happen on a day like this.

"Dad?"

"What is it?"

"Something bad will happen on a day like this." I continued staring out the window. I also got the feeling that this would be the last time I would see Rin in a while. I sigh and turn to Dad, to be greeted by somewhat shocked face.

"Can you tell what it is?" his voice seemed strained.

"Um, no it's, it's all mixed up and blurry but its bright blue," I shake my head to get rid of the disorientating image.

"Of all times. Of course it's when the power's sealed." I heard him mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing. Oh look we're here!" We pulled up to the open gates of the monastery, the moment I saw Rin it seemed as though the clouds parted. I jumped out the door and ran to him. We ran into the monastery passing Shirou on the way. He had his usual calm but happy face on, and walked out to meet Dad.

We reached the room that Rin and Yukio share. Rin dived under the bunk-bed and took out his favorite board-game, Monopoly. Yukio came down from reading on the top-bunk and we all started playing. Ten houses and six hotels later, Rin and I were bankrupt.

"Yukio! This is no fair! You always win!" Rin complained.

"Well if Kurei were to play properly, it would turn out differently."

"What? Kurei! Why aren't you playing properly!?" I lifted my hands up defensively.

"Yuki-chan, Rin-chan why do think that?" They both looked annoyed at the old nicknames. I looked down and smiled.

"It's not a matter of winning but playing,"

"Why do you always say things I can't understand!? I bet it's your Dad's fault!" We all laughed but played another game anyway. After the game had ended Shirou came in.

"Dinner's ready if you fancy any?" We all jumped up and ran to the kitchen."No running inside!" he yelled down the hall.

 We got to the kitchen and sat at our respective places-one that I earned apparently. I noted the lack of four other plates and looked to Shirou as he came in.

"Why aren't the other priests here?"

"I let them have the day off, there wouldn't have been anything to do,"  I nod, and offer my thanks for the food with the four of them.

"Where's Dad?" I ask Shirou.

"He had a phone call to take, so he'll come in once he's ready," I continue eating and we had some friendly talk until Dad came in.

"Kurei, we've got to go." He said. His voice was serious and he looked stressed.

"What is it Mephisto? Something with them?"

"Yes, as the headmaster I need to address the issue." By Dad's tone I knew he needed to go. I took the necklace from where it had been hidden under my jumper and brought it over my head. I saw Rin look at the dancing colours caught on the crystallized surface of the frosted diamond. I brought it down over his head and he looked at me in shock.

"Isn't this yours? And isn't it special." I nodded and looked at him square in the eyes.

"Rin, when we meet again, give this back to me. Don't lose it and keep it safe. This will be all I ask!" I smile at him and tuck the pendant under his own jumper and turn to Dad. When we are about to get in the limo I hear Rin yell behind me.

"You can count on me!" I smile again and get in the car.


End file.
